dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Malcolm Merlyn (Arrowverse)
| Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Malcolm Merlyn is a wealthy businessman and prominent figure in Starling City. His family owns Merlyn Global Group, presumably making him the CEO. He is also a senior member and possible leader of Tempest, a secretive organization similar to the League of Shadows. Malcolm is a longtime acquaintance of the Queen Family, and his son, Tommy is the best friend of Oliver Queen. However, Malcolm is frustrated by Tommy's "chronic irresponsibility and terminal laziness." Malcolm met with Moira Queen to discuss the vigilante Arrow. He expressed that he was uneasy about him. At first Moira expected this was because he had a large amount of wealth, but he replied that it was because the vigilante was targeting "The List". Malcolm later invited Moira to talk with him upon short notice. They discuss whether Oliver might actually be the green-hooded vigilante, and he holds up his end of the argument that he strongly believes that Oliver is. After this, he sent a hitman to kill Oliver based on his assumption. After the chaos cleared, Moira threatened to expose him if he ever hurt the Queen Family. Not long after this, Moira became collateral damage in a drive-by shooting, sustaining a concussion. Malcolm visited her while she was recuperating, and Moira reluctantly reaffirms her loyalty to Tempest. It is around this time that Malcolm decides that Tommy is not fit to carry on the family legacy, and nullifies his trust fund. During a Christmas party, Malcolm meets Oliver for the first time since his return from the island. Eventually, the subject of the Arrow vigilante comes up, and they agree that he needs a better cryptonym, Malcolm suggests Green Arrow, which Oliver dismisses. Around the same time, a mysterious Dark Archer begins killing people on "the List." He eventually takes 5 people hostage, threatening to kill them unless Arrow confronts him. The Dark Archer manages to overpower Arrow, and reveals that he knows about the list, and that its author wants Arrow dead. However, he is forced to flee before he can unmask his nemesis, consequently, neither of them knows the other's true identity. When the Dark Archer returns to his hideoout, he is revealed to be Malcolm Merlyn. Malcolm later orchestrates the kidnapping of Walter Steele, using him as "collateral" to ensure Moira's loyalty. Moira reminds him that thousands of innocent people will die when Tempest's plans reach fruition, but Malcolm insists he will feel a sense of accomplishment. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = As the Dark Archer, Merlyn utilizes custom made black arrows, and a mask with a built-in vocodoer which electronically alters his voice. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Malcolm Merlyn was played by the actor John Barrowman. * Before his real name was revealed, Malcolm was just known as "The well-dressed Man". | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2012 Character Debuts Category:Archers